rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Grant Kirkhope
Grant Kirkhope was a member of Rare who specialized in making music. Grant's music is praised by his fans, however his music is not nearly as appreciated as David Wise or Robin Beanland, fellow Rare musicians. He now works with Playtonic Games, a company made up of former Rare members. Game Production History * ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' (1996) - Music * ''Killer Instinct 2'' (1996) - Live Guitar and Trumpet * ''Killer Instinct Gold'' (1996) - Guitar and MIDI Guitar * ''Blast Corps'' (1997) - Live Guitar * ''GoldenEye 007'' (1997) - Original Music * ''Project Dream'' (unreleased) - Music * ''Banjo-Kazooie'' (1998) - Big Noise Maker (Music) * ''Donkey Kong 64'' (1999) - Development Team (Music) * ''Perfect Dark'' (2000) - Play that Music Maestro (Music) * ''Perfect Dark'' (GBC) (2000) - Perfect Dark Team * ''Banjo-Tooie'' (2000) - The Banjo-Tooie Team (Music) * ''Star Fox Adventures'' (2002) - Additional Musician * ''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) (2003) - Vocals * ''Grabbed by the Ghoulies'' (2003) - Music & Sound Effects, Voices * ''Donkey Kong Country 2'' (GBA) (2004) - Vocals * ''Conker: Live & Reloaded'' (2005) - Live Performance * ''Viva Piñata'' (2006) - Music & Sound Effects * ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' (2008) - Clanging and Banging (Music) * ''Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise'' (2008) - Music & Sound Effects * ''Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise'' (2008) - Viva Piñata Team Song Credits [[Donkey Kong Land 2|''Donkey Kong Land 2]] * Opening Fanfare -- Arrangement * K. Rool Returns -- Arrangement * Steel Drum Rhumba -- Arrangement * Welcome to Crocodile Isle -- Arrangement * Snakey Chantey -- Arrangement * Lockjaw's Saga -- Arrangement * School House Harmony -- Arrangement * Funky the Main Monkey -- Arrangement * Boss Bossanova -- Arrangement unused * Hot-Head Bop -- Arrangement * Bayou Boogie -- Arrangement * Flight of the Zinger -- Arrangement * Disco Train -- Arrangement * Token Tango -- Arrangement * Stickerbush Symphony -- Arrangement * In a Snow-Bound Land -- Arrangement * Krook's March -- Arrangement * Run, Rambi! Run! -- Arrangement * Klubba's Reveille -- Arrangement * Lost World Anthem -- Arrangement * Crocodile Cacophony -- Arrangement * Donkey Kong Rescued -- Arrangement * Swanky Swing -- Arrangement * Game Over -- Arrangement [[Project Dream|'Dream: Land of Giants']] ''unreleased game * Main Theme -- Composition & Arrangement (Later used in Viva Pinata) * Blackeye -- Composition & Arrangement * Chase -- Composition & Arrangement (Later used in Banjo-Kazooie) * Shanty -- Composition & Arrangement * Troll -- Composition & Arrangement * Bully -- Composition & Arrangement * Big Bully -- Composition & Arrangement * Madeline -- Composition & Arrangement * Voyage -- Composition & Arrangement * Cockeye -- Composition & Arrangement * High Tides, Swift Sails -- Composition (Later used in Donkey Kong 64) & Arrangement * Prickly Pear Island -- Composition & Arrangement * Advent -- Composition & Arrangement * Atlantis -- Composition (Later used in Banjo-Tooie) & Arrangement * Babe -- Composition & Arrangement * Big Foot -- Composition & Arrangement * Boss 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Elv King -- Composition & Arrangement * Giant -- Composition & Arrangement * Jungle Ruins -- Composition (Later used in Banjo-Kazooie) & Arrangement * Lost -- Composition & Arrangement (Later used in Donkey Kong 64) * Ogres -- Composition & Arrangement * Temple -- Composition & Arrangement (Later used in Donkey Kong 64) [[Killer Instinct Gold|''Killer Instinct Gold]] * Title Tune -- Live Guitar and Trumpet * Select -- Live Guitar and Trumpet * Sabrewulf -- Live Guitar and Trumpet * Tusk -- Live Guitar and Trumpet * Fulgore -- Live Guitar and Trumpet * Gargos -- Live Guitar and Trumpet [[GoldenEye 007|GoldenEye 007]] * Main Title -- Arrangement * Mission Dossier -- Composition & Arrangement * Byelomorye Dam -- Composition & Arrangement * Chemical Warfare Facility -- Composition & Arrangement * Satellite Control Bunker (Bunker 1) -- Composition & Arrangement * Soviet Missile Silo -- Composition & Arrangement * Frigate 'La Fayette' -- Composition & Arrangement * Savernaya Bunker Complex (Bunker 2) -- Composition & Arrangement * Statue Park -- Composition & Arrangement * Recaptured -- Composition & Arrangement * Military Intelligence Archives -- Composition & Arrangement * St. Petersburg Streets -- Composition & Arrangement * Janus Control Center -- Composition & Arrangement * Antenna Cradle -- Composition & Arrangement * 007 Watch Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * End Titles -- Composition & Arrangement * Byelodorme Dam (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Chemical Warfare Facility (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Satellite Control Bunker (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Soviet Missile Silo (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Frigate (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Savernaya Bunker Complex (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Statue Park (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Military Intelligence Archives (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * St. Petersburg Streets (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Janus Control Center (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Antenna Cradle (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Jungle Permeter -- Composition & Arrangement unused * Citadel -- Composition & Arrangement unused [[Banjo-Kazooie|Banjo-Kazooie]] * Main Title -- Composition & Arrangement * Spiral Mountain -- Composition & Arrangement * Witch's Lair -- Composition & Arrangement * Mumbo's Mountain -- Composition & Arrangement * Treasure Trove Cove -- Composition & Arrangement * Clanker's Cavern (Exterior) -- Composition & Arrangement * Bubble Gloop Swamp -- Composition & Arrangement * Freezeey Park -- Composition & Arrangement * Gobi's Valley -- Composition & Arrangement * Mad Monster Mansion (Exterior) -- Composition & Arrangement * Rusty Bucket Bay (Exterior) -- Composition & Arrangement * Click Clock Wood -- Composition & Arrangement * Quiz -- Composition & Arrangement * Credits -- Composition & Arrangement * Final Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Banjo Overture -- Composition & Arrangement * Squirrel -- Composition & Arrangement [[Donkey Kong 64|Donkey Kong 64]] * DK Rap -- Composition & Arrangement * DK Isle -- Composition & Arrangement * Jungle Japes -- Arrangement * Mine Cart -- Composition & Arrangement * Angry Aztec -- Composition & Arrangement * Angry Aztec Boss -- Composition & Arrangement * Klanky's Tune -- Composition & Arrangement * Frantic Factory -- Composition & Arrangement * Candy's Tune -- Composition & Arrangement * Gloomy Galleon -- Composition & Arrangement * Ship Boss -- Composition & Arrangement * Fungi Forest -- Composition & Arrangement * Forest Boss -- Composition & Arrangement * Funky's Tune -- Composition & Arrangement * Crystal Caves -- Composition & Arrangement * Ice Slide -- Composition & Arrangement * Spooky -- Composition & Arrangement * Hideout Helm -- Composition & Arrangement [[Perfect Dark|Perfect Dark]] * Institute Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * dataDyne Central: Investigation -- Composition & Arrangement * dataDyne Central: Extraction -- Composition & Arrangement * Carrington Villa: Hostage one -- Composition & Arrangement * Chicago: Stealth -- Composition & Arrangement * G5 Building: Reconaissance -- Composition & Arrangement * Area 51: Infiltration -- Composition & Arrangement * Area 51: Rescue -- Composition & Arrangement * Airbase: Espionage -- Composition & Arrangement * Air Force One: Anti terrorism -- Composition & Arrangement * Pelagic 2: Exploration -- Composition & Arrangement * Deep Sea: Nulify Treat -- Composition (w/Graeme Norgate), Arrangement (w/Graeme Norgate) * Carrington Institute -- Composition & Arrangement * Skedar Ruins: Battle shrine -- Composition & Arrangement * Skedar Leader -- Composition & Arrangement * Credits -- Composition & Arrangement * Mission Complete -- Composition & Arrangement * Mission Fail -- Composition & Arrangement * Pause Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Training -- Composition & Arrangement * Combat Simulator Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Combat Simulator Complete -- Composition & Arrangement * Combat Simulator Fail -- Composition & Arrangement [[Banjo-Tooie|Banjo-Tooie]] * Jinjo Village -- Composition & Arrangement * Isle of Hags -- Composition & Arrangement * Mayahem Temple -- Composition & Arrangement * Glitter Gulch Mine -- Composition & Arrangement * Witchyworld -- Composition & Arrangement * Jolly Roger's Lagoon -- Composition & Arrangement * Atlantis -- Composition & Arrangement * Terrydactyland -- Composition & Arrangement * Grunty Industries -- Composition & Arrangement * Halfire Peaks -- Composition & Arrangement * Cloud Cuckooland -- Composition & Arrangement * Cauldron Keep -- Composition & Arrangement * Final Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Credits -- Composition & Arrangement [[Viva Pinata|'Viva Pinata''']] * Island Welcome -- Composition & Arrangement * Oven-Fresh Day -- Composition & Arrangement * All In A Day's Work -- Composition & Arrangement * Tranquil Hours -- Composition & Arrangement * Frosty Morning -- Composition & Arrangement * Sunrise Whisper -- Composition & Arrangement * Snowy Blankets -- Composition & Arrangement * Time Flies -- Composition & Arrangement * Winter Shines -- Composition & Arrangement * Slow Baked -- Composition & Arrangement * Daily Dance -- Composition & Arrangement * Icicle Chorus -- Composition & Arrangement * Bedtime Story -- Composition & Arrangement * Flower Greetings -- Composition & Arrangement * Growing Under Moonlight -- Composition & Arrangement * Sewing Seeds -- Composition & Arrangement * Midnight Feasts -- Composition & Arrangement * Warm Heart, Cold Nose -- Composition & Arrangement * Chilly Promise -- Composition & Arrangement * Ripen and Bloom -- Composition & Arrangement * Secrets in the Sand -- Composition & Arrangement * Stardust Falls -- Composition & Arrangement * Soil Song -- Composition & Arrangement * Tomorrows Wonders -- Composition & Arrangement Category:People Category:Mammals Category:Humans Category:Composers